Après la pluie le beau temps
by ptite-liline
Summary: Lucy explique à ses camarades qu'elle s'est fait maltraiter...


**_Avec une amie nous avons décidé d'écrire chacune une fan fiction sous la musique : A thousand years de Christina Perri.  
_****_Voici mon one shot_**

* * *

**Après la pluie le beau temps :**

_« Mes cher amis, mes très cher amis, _

_Depuis que je vous ai rejoint, depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail, ma vie est devenu géniale._

_Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur mon enfance._

_Mon père ne s'occupait pas de moi mais... lorsque je faisais une bêtise ou que je le dérangeais il... il me battait._

_Ma vie était un véritable cauchemar. Chaque jour j'étais un plus blessée que le précédent._

_Pourtant, avant, mon père était quelqu'un d'admirable. Certes il ne s'occupait pas de moi, j'étais malheureuse, mais il était très gentil avec ma mère._

_Elle me répétait sans cesse que mon père m'aimait même si il ne venait pas me lire d'histoire le soir, même si il ne me souhaitait pas bonne nuit, même si il n'était pas présent à mes anniversaire ou à mes spectacles à l'école._

_Mais un jour, j'avais dans les 6 ans, ma mère est morte._

_Ensuite mon père a changé, énormément changé._

_Chaque jour il me punissait._

_Je recevais des coups à chaque « bêtise ». J'avais 6 ans alors je me suis laissé faire._

_Je n'arrive pas à vous raconter ma vie. Mais vous vous êtes mes amis, ma famille. Vous devez savoir tout sa._

_Je me rappelle du jour ou l'ont a enterré ma mère._

_J'étais inconsolable. Je pleurais sans m'arrêter. C'est la que tout à commencer. En rentrant du cimetière, lorsque nous étions à la maison, j'ai été à la cuisine pour chercher du réconfort auprès de la cuisinière : Marie._

_Mon père m'a trouvé et ma giflé. J'ai arrêté de pleurer pendant quelque seconde à cause de la surprise mais très vite je me suis mis à pleurer parce que ma joue me faisais mal. Mon père m'a crié dessus et m'a emmener dans son bureau. J'étais à la fois surprise et terrifié. _

_Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans le bureau de mon père. Maman disait que c'était parce que mon père travaillait très dur pour nous._

_Il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a insulter. Selon lui je n'étais qu'une pleurnicheuse qui ne servais à rien._

_A chaque fois qu'il me frappait il me répétait que ma mère ne m'aimais pas, qu'elle est morte à cause de moi._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de sa mort._

_Il neigeait et il faisait très froid. J'avais envie de sortir mais ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Je suis quand même sortie._

_Lorsque ma mère l'a remarqué, elle est sortie à son tour et est parti à ma recherche. Elle m'a vite trouvé. Je tremblais de peur et de froid. Je m'étais perdu. Elle a mit sur mes épaules sont beau gilet bleu et son manteau. Elle était donc en tee-shirt dehors._

_On est rentré à la maison et ma mère a demandé a ce qu'on allume un feu pour me réchauffer._

_Quelque jours plus tard on a découvert qu'elle avait contracté une pneumonie suite à ma petite «fugue»._

_Toute les nuits je m'endormais en pensant que si j'avais fait preuve de bon sens, si j'étais resté tranquillement dans ma chambre : elle serais toujours en vie._

_J'en parlais souvent à Marie. Elle me disait que c'était à cause de mon père. Selon elle c'est à cause de lui que je me sentais aussi responsable._

_En effet il ne se gardais pas de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'il me «punissait»._

_J'avais toujours très mal. Il faut dire qu'il n'y allais pas de main morte._

_Je me souvient qu'une fois il m'avait frappé tellement fort que je suis restée évanouie pendant une semaine et qu'a mon réveille je ne pouvais pas bouger sans avoir très mal._

_J'avoue de ne pas savoir comment j'ai fait pour survivre. En grandissant j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à mettre fin à mes jours mais la culpabilitée m'empêchait de le faire._

_Ma mère ne souhaitait pas mourir. Elle n'avais pas l'age, elle est morte à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais donc pas me suicider. _

_C'est pourquoi chaque jour je me levais et espérais qu'il soit meilleur que les autres._

_Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas._

_Ma mère disais que quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il fallait aller s'excuser auprès de la personne concerné même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était, d'après elle, la seule façon de faire la paix rapidement._

_J'ai donc été voir mon père et je me suis excusé._

_Évidement mes excuses ne lui ont fait ni chaud ni froid._

_Je me suis tout de même habitué à cette vie et j'avais mes petites habitude. Je me levais le matin, m'habillais, allais en cuisine voir Marie, mangeais le midi, m'allongeais dans mon lit l'après midi et attendais que mon père vienne me voir avant de m'endormir._

_Mon père ne me frappait pas seulement le soir mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'était le moment qu'il choisissait._

_A chacun de mes anniversaires je me rendais sur la tombe de ma mère et j'y restais toute la journée. Mon père ne me frappait jamais ce jour là, c'était mon seul jour de répit._

_Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de maman, je ne pouvais pas manger. Mon père me l'interdisait. Il me frappait souvent ce jour là. _

_Ce n'est que le jour de mes 16 ans que je me suis résignée à m'enfouir._

_J'ai erré dans les rues pendant un ans._

_Ensuite j'ai voulu devenir constellationniste, comme ma mère. _

_J'ai récolté des clés et j'ai renforcé mes voulais être aussi puissante que ma mère, je voulais qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle soit fière de moi._

_Ensuite je _suis_ tombé sur Natsu. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ce n'est que là que j'ai commencé a me dire que ma vie valait peut-être quelque chose._

_Grâce à lui je vous ai rencontré._

_Les amis, je vous aime tellement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Ma vie n'avais aucun sens. Je ne vivais pas d'ailleurs, je survivais._

_On a vécu tellement de chose tous ensemble. Surtout avec toi Natsu sans oublier Erza, Grey et Happy. La tour du paradis, la guilde des Oracion Seis... Tout ces éléments ont fait que l'ont s'est rapproché et que l'on est passé du titre d'ami au titre de famille._

_La guilde a été pour moi un refuge. Rire à vos cotés était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Tant que j'étais près de vous rien ne pouvais m'arriver._

_Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ce qu'il se passait. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu vous le dire. J'avais peur de votre réaction. Je pensais que vous me rejetteriez. Je pensais que comme j'ai «tué» ma mère vous ne voudriez pas de moi._

_Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprend que quoi qu'il arrive je resterais toujours la même Lucy à vos yeux._

_Vous devez m'en vouloir, surtout Natsu, mais mettez vous à ma place._

_Vous êtes une adolescente qui s'est fait maltraitée pendant 10 ans par son père parce qu'a cause de vous votre mère est morte. Vous avez vécu pendant 10 ans dans la terreur ne sachant pas de quoi serais fait le lendemain, ne sachant même pas si il y aurais un lendemain. _

_Est ce que vous auriez raconté votre vie à tout le monde ?_

_Grey... Tu as voulut affronter Déliora tout seule pour venger ta famille. A cause de ça ton maître s'est sacrifiée, elle y a laissé la vie. _

_Je suis sûr qu'elle était comme une mère pour toi._

_On a vécu un événement tragique tout les deux : on a perdu notre mère à cause de nous._

_Mais même après que tu m'ait tout raconté, je n'osais pas t'avouer ce que j'avais fait. J'avais tellement honte._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir fais confiance._

_Vous vous souvenez quand mon père à engager les membres de la guilde de Phantom Lord pour me retrouver ?_

_En réalité, il ne voulait pas que je rentre à la maison, il voulait juste me faire à nouveau mal. Nous étions le jour du décès de ma mère._

_Il y a quelque jours mon père est réapparut dans ma vie et tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon enfance à refait surface._

_Il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait. J'étais heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point._

_Je l'ai donc laisser entrer chez moi._

_Ce fut un grande erreur._

_Je n'ose pas vous dire ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai honte, tellement honte. Je vous ai caché les secrets de mon enfance alors je vais vous avoué celui-ci._

_Lorsqu'il est entrer chez moi, il s'est montrer très gentil. Mais après son regard... si vous aviez vous son regard ! Il était en colère... contre moi ! Je pensais qu'il allait me frapper... mais non. Il a fait bien pire. Il m'a... il m'a..._

_Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte. J'ai voulut tout vous avouer, je ne voulais pas que mes secrets partent avec moi._

_Je vous aime, _

_Lucy »_

Le maître Makarov venais de lire la lettre laissé par la jolie Lucy. Tout la guilde était silencieuse. Ces révélations laissaient tout les mages dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Même Natsu ne savait pas quoi dire.

Lucy, Sa Lucy avait été battu dans son enfance par son père. Et cet homme méprisable l'avait violé récemment.

Il comprenais enfin pourquoi la semaine dernière, elle restait éloigné de toute la guilde. Elle ne supportait que la présence de Loki.

Il avait honte de lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la jeune fille avait souffert dans son enfance. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrivais pas.

Comment faire ? Que faire ?

Il était perdu.

Il voulait voir Lucy, il voulait la réconforter mais il était sûr qu'elle ne voulais pas de sa présence. Comme elle l'a dit dans sa lettre : elle avait honte.

Si Natsu lui rendait tout de suite visite, elle le rejetterais immédiatement.

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Lucy. En réalité il était amoureux d'elle. Il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille a part Lisanna bien qu'ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble.

Comment faire pour avouer ses sentiments à Lucy ? Comment faire pour qu'elle ai confiance en lui ?

Le jeune homme était perdu. Il avait peur de perdre Lucy. Il sais se battre : il est courageux mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, il est le dernier des imbéciles.

« Grey ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Natsu ?! Si c'est pour te battre tu peux d'ores et déjà t'en aller parce que c'est hors de question.  
-Je ne veut pas me battre, je veut te parler de... Lucy.  
-Natsu... tu devrait laisser un peu lucy, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.  
-Désolé Mirajane mais je ne la laisserais pas.  
-Un homme doit savoir laisser une jeune fille seule quand elle en a besoin !  
-Elfman a raison Natsu.  
-Erza... tu n'es quand même pas du même avis qu'eux.  
-Natsu laisse la petite Lucy seule.  
-Maître... J'en ai marre ! Vous ne comprenez rien, RIEN !  
-Natsu ?!  
-Laisse le Mirajane...  
-Comme vous le voulez maître. »

Natsu s'était enfouis de la guilde. Il ne reconnaissais pas ses camarades. Jamais ils n'avaient été autant en désaccord avec eux.

Ils ne connaissaient pas Lucy aussi bien que lui. Il n'y avais que Natsu qui connaissais réellement Lucy.

Elle était belle, courageuse, entêté, forte et quoi qu'il arrive elle gardait toujours le sourire. Maintenant il comprenait que tu ce qui s'est passé n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il s'est passsé dans son enfance.

Les Oracion Seis, Léon, Gerald... aucune de nos aventure n'était aussi éprouvante et douloureuse que ce qu'elle a vécu.

Il n'a vu pleurer sa Lucy qu'une seule fois, quand les Phamtôm Lord ont été engagé par son père.

Natsu était tombé éperdument amoureux de Lucy. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il le regrettait à présent.

« Natsu ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Grey ?!  
-Tu voulais me parler idiot !  
-Ah oui, excuse moi...

-C'est à propos de Lucy.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je... Je l'aime.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu le sais ? Comment ?!  
-Sa se voit. Toute la guilde est au courant... sauf Lucy.  
-Tu crois qu'elle m'aime ?  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
-J'ai peur, Grey.  
-De quoi ?  
-Je ne peut pas tout lui avouer maintenant.  
-Tu dois le faire.  
-Mais elle ne me croira jamais !  
-Natsu... Elle a beaucoup souffert. Quand elle arrivé dans la guilde elle n'avait pas trop le sourire mais plus tu étais à ses cotés plus elle s'illuminait. Je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais vu triste, je me trompe ?  
-Non, tu as raison.  
-Moi je l'ai déjà vu triste. Chaque fois que tu n'es pas près d'elle, elle perd son jolie sourire.  
-Je... je ne le savais pas.  
-Tu es un idot Natus.  
-QUOI ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire sa ?!  
-Réfléchit, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce que tu as faire.  
-Grey, attend !  
-Quoi ?  
-Va voir Jubia.  
-Jubia ?  
-Oui, elle craque pour toi et toi aussi tu l'aimes.  
-Tu te trompe.  
-Nan, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

-Merci, Grey. Tu as un vrai ami pour moi.  
-Pour moi aussi Natsu. »

Grey venais de quitter Natsu, le laissant dans ses pensées.

Grey avait peut être raison, il devait aller Lucy.

Mais il avait très peur, comment aller réagir Lucy ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir lucy se faire violer par son père.

Soudain Loki apparu devant lui.

« Salut Natsu.  
-Bonjour Loki.  
-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? Tu sais, a propos de l'enfance de Lucy.  
-Oui, mais comment tu le sais toi ?  
-C'est moi qui... est découvert Lucy.  
-Tu l'as sauver ?  
-Oui.  
-Merci vieux.  
-Natsu, je sais que tu l'aimes. Va la voir et fait très attention à elle.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Natsu était maintenant résigné. Rien ne l'empêcherais d'aller voir Lucy.

Il se dirigea vers la maison de sa belle. Il toqua mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était donc absenté.

Soudain, Natsu se souvenu d'une phrase précise de la lettre que leur avais laissé Lucy : « _J'ai voulut tout vous avouer, je ne voulais pas que mes secrets partent avec moi. _»

Quel imbécile, Lucy allait mettre fin à ses jours. C'était évident !

Natsu courait dans tout la ville avant de se souvenir que Lucy se promenais souvent près de l'eau. Il courra en direction de son coin préféré.

Elle n'était pas là.

Le jeune était dévasté mais il remarqua de des petites bulles se formaient à la surface de l'eau. Elle avait sauté !

Sans réfléchir Natsu sautta à son tour et la repêcha. Elle était encore consciente.

«LUCY ?! LUCY ?! TU VAS BIEN ?!  
-Natsu...  
-Lucy, j'ai eu si peur !  
-Je... je suis désolé.  
-Lucy, ne pleure pas.  
-Tu es au courant ?  
-Oui...  
-Je...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Sa ne change rien. Ce qu'il t'a fait ne changera pas ce que je ressent pour toi, je te le promet.  
-Ce que tu ressent pour moi ?  
-Oui, je... je t'aime.

-Je... je t'aime aussi. »

Natsu embrassa sa belle et contre tout attente elle n'eut pas peur de lui.

« Viens, on retourne à la guilde.  
-Non ! Ils... Ils sont tous au courant.  
-ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, je vais t'aider.  
-Merci Natsu. »

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la guilde. Lucy avait peur de la réaction des mages présent et Natsu avait peur que Lucy se sente mal làs-bas.

Il furent vite arrivé.

« …  
-Lucy !  
-Mirajane...  
-Lucy ! »

Tout les mages criaient le nom de Lucy. Ils était tous heureux que leur amie aille bien.

« SILENCE !  
-Maître...  
-Laisse moi parler Mirajane. Lucy, Fairy Tail est une grande famille. Comme dans toute les familles il y a des moments de doute, des moments où on se sent mal mais quoi qu'il arrive Fairy Tail est là pour toi. On t'aime tous Lucy.  
-Mer... Merci maître. »

Lucy et Natsu restèrent dans la salle de la guilde. Une petite fête fut improvisé pour le «retour» de Lucy. Lucy décida de rester dans la guilde et de ne plus tenter de se faire du mal.

Après tout, après la pluie le beau temps.


End file.
